


Slave4U

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: Birthday Sex (CC 23) [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Grinding, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer gives a birthday lap dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave4U

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently to see the bday boy drop deep on the dance floor all you have to do is play Britney #Salve4You

The last words of a song Chris can’t quite remember the name of fade out and as the beginning beats of ‘Slave4U’ are belted out from the expensive stereo, people cheer and laugh, eager to see who’s going to take advantage of the tune. Chris’ eyes immediately light up and he shows a flushed smile as he walks over to the other side of the room, an alcohol-induced bounce in his stride.

‘DARREN!’ he yells, grabbing the drunken man’s attention. Darren turns round from where he’s talking to some friends and sees Chris, who’s giving him that look, the look he reserves for when he’s about to do something dirty and has decided to make a show out of it.

Chris struts up to him and grabs him buy the arm; forcing Darren to hastily put his drink down on a table before following Chris. Chris leads him to the centre of the room; where a few people are dancing; most choosing to grind against each other to the beat. A few of Chris’ friends notice his actions and turn to look, some making wolf whistles at the scene.

‘Is there a chair?’ Chris shouts, his flushed face scanning the room for anything he can get his boyfriend to sit on. ‘I need a chair!’ from his left, someone drags a chair to where he is, and Chris takes it whilst nodding his head in thanks before turning to his boyfriend. ‘You’re going to sit down, okay!’ His tone is demanding and bossy; confidence running through his veins and Darren, who always becomes so easy when paired with alcohol grins and replies back, ‘okay’ and eagerly places his butt onto the flat wood.

‘You have to wait here, okay?’ Chris quickly walks off in the direction of where people have placed their presents to him. As he half walks-half runs through the room, people make way for him, looking to see what he’s doing. He tears off a sticker which proclaims whatever it’s stuck to is ‘Property of the birthday boy’ and grabs it with his hand before heading back to the giggling man who’s legs are sprawled open on the chair. When Chris reaches him he pulls him up and slaps him hard, round the ass; transferring the sticker onto Darren’s perfectly round butt, causing the tight blue jeans he’s wearing to cling against it. People laugh as Chris’ hand comes down hard, making a loud harsh sound which causes people to wince. Darren, however, just giggles out an ‘ouch’ as Chris pushes him down back onto the chair.

Chris walks a few paces away from Darren, his back against him, and rips off the sparkly sliver cake which is hung round his arms and neck so that he’s left in his ridiculously tight lemon yellow jeans and tank top, his biceps noticeably bigger than they were a year ago. He turns around and most of the room is watching now; Ashley is standing with her phone out, undoubtedly filming whatever was about to go down. Chris parts his lips and walks slowly up to Darren, heavy lidded eyes just visible from under his mask. Darren’s face breaks out into a grin as Chris approaches him; their eyes glued onto each other in anticipation. As Chris reaches Darren, he places a hand on his shoulder and sinks down quickly, his knees spread apart and his bum just missing the floor as he gets up from the slut drop to walk around Darren’s chair so that Darren can’t see him.

Behind Darren, he places his hands over his eyes and then runs his hands down the man’s body, brushing over his shirt and lightly sweeping over his crotch, the tell tale sign of a hardening bump pleasing him and causing Chris to smirk. Daren is past caring about getting an erection in front of all these people; not when they visibly made out in front of everyone no less than an hour ago, causing Chris to hastily tell everyone not to post any photos online afterwards. Chris brings his hands back up Darren’s body, purposely pressing hard over his nipple and takes a step back round so he’s facing Darren again. Carefully, he swoops one leg over him and starts slowly moving his hips in a circular motion, teasing Darren. He knows he looks good; knows every gay man he invited over should be jealous of the boy underneath him right now, and Darren’s eyebrows arch upwards as he moans and brings his hand up to Chris’ ass to press him forward into his body.

Chris slaps Darren’s hand away and mouths the words ‘no’ at him, moving back away so that Darren clenches his fist in desperation. Chris stands still and turns around so that his back is facing Darren and resumes moving his hips but goes faster now; matching the beat of the music and making the crowd watching him yell with laughter and shout at Darren at how he was such a lucky guy. Chris sits onto Darren, grinding down on him quickly; his upper body moving too. His hands clench around Darren’s thighs, feeling the man tense up beneath him and the warm, alcohol stenched breath of Darren rush against his neck. He leans backward slightly, neck dangerously close to Darren’s lips, teasing him, and when Darren can’t withhold it anymore and leans forward to start sucking the white scar on his neck and the tender skin round it, he gets back up and places a finger to Darren’s moist, pink lips, closing them tight.

More people wolf whistle and some of them turn away now, uncomfortable with watching the level of intimacy Chris is displaying. Chris looks up to see Ashley flashing a grin at him and holding her thumbs up and Chris winks back at her seductively, making her clamp a hand over her mouth as she laughs. Chris looks back down at his boyfriend and proceeds to straddle him, rocking his hips side to side and then suddenly downwards into Darren’s hard crotch, before gently going in circles again.

Darren’s natural instinct is to buck right up into Chris, and he does, but Chris immediately places his hands hard over Darren’s hips, holding them in place. As the music goes into the dance beat and Britney stops singing, he wraps around the back of the chair and then follows with the over one; his crotch tightly pressed into Darren’s stomach, twitching as he feels the round soft skin of Darren under his shirt. Chris leans back, arching his neck and Darren places a hand on the lower side of Chris’ back as Chris leans right back; throwing out an arm and just grazing his middle finger against the floor, showing off the flexibility Zach had taught him to gain. The people left watching whoop in admiration and Chris pulls his body back up; his biceps bulging as he does so, bringing the weight of his torso back up. Chris brushes his face against Darren’s, their cheeks touching and the just growing back stubble both of them have tickling against each other. Chris then brings his palms up to cup Darren’s face and unwraps his legs from he chair so that they’re planted steadily on the floor. He leans in so that his lips almost meet with Darren’s but he pulls away far to soon, leaving Darren to moan again with frustration. Chris leans back slightly but remains seated on Darren’s laps. He’s almost fully hard now, and the erections grind against each other sending electric jolts of pleasure into Chris’ stomach. He takes Darren’s hand and traces it up his thigh then over the tent in his jeans, causing many people to turn away pointedly and resume chatting again, politely ignoring the show that was taking place in the middle of the floor.

Daren eagerly rubs against Chris, palming the birthday boy but Chris places his hand over Darren’s again and guides it gently up his tank top, letting Darren’s finger’s firmly stroke the thin line of dark hair leading down from his belly button. Darren has other ideas though and leads his hand down again, poking against the waistband of Chris’ jeans. Chris doesn’t want t o resist anymore, not when it’s this good and hastily looks up to see how many people are watching. He eyes Ashley, still filming the scenario but no one else is watching anymore, all focusing on other things. Chris doesn’t really mid Ashley, not anymore. She’s learnt to put up with his an Darren’s making out countless times before, and even suffered through audible moaning from there room before. She won’t mind this.

He presses his hand down on Darren’s, encouraging to continue the direction he’s going and leans in to close his mouth hungrily on the bay’s their tongues darting in and out against each other, sending shivers down Chris’ spine. Darren pulls his face back for just long enough to breathe ‘Happy Birthday,’ before Chris plants his face against his again, lips joining in the best hungry, wet kisses Chris could wish for.


End file.
